Darkness
by Flaming-Havoc
Summary: He limply fell from the top of the clock tower with blood draining from his body and his lover crying out to him. Falling...Falling...Falling...
1. Encounter & Love At First Sight

**Darkness **

**Chrno Crusade**

**Rated R: **Bloodshed Violence Later On, Just Violence for now, some language (Only puttiing it as R now, because I don't wanna have ta change it...but PG-13 for now kk?)

**Summary: **Without knowing, Rosette and Chrno met each other in a past life in London. The unexpected encounter left Rosette curious about the devil and is determined to do what she can to uncover a dreadful past for Chrno. RxC Sorry, no lemon. Just a bit of fluff.

**Note: **Italics means thoughts, except for some, but I'm pretty sure you'll know when the person isn't thinking, I hope. If you don't, ask. The characters personality's are a bit changed, but take a moment to think of the situation. Rosette is homeless, you'd be calmer too if you had no home and no one to talk to and all! And Chrno's personality in this fic…is beyond me….

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chrno Crusade although I wish I did. You can't sue me for I have no money.

**Chapter One: **Encounter & Love at First Sight

_**Everything happens for reason, right? Changing destiny isn't possible for those who continue to follow the ways of darkness…**_

The howling winds lingered in the cold stale air. The dry smell of cigars and liquor, followed by the men coming from bars, or from their expensive homes. The rain falling from the midnight sky smelt fresh to the girl wondering around the streets, as the winds blew her wet blonde hair and her blue pools determining where to go.

She pulled her jacket closer around her. The air blew harder and the rain poured heavier. "It's so cold outside! I don't know if I'm going to survive very long…."

"You there," A voice sounded from behind the girl. "Why are you here?"

The girl turned around to face the one who had confronted her so suddenly. "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Rosette Christopher." The man that had spoke to the girl smirked baring fangs, and held the sight of amusement in his cold dark eyes.

The blonde narrowed her eyes while taking a step back away from her 'attacker.' "What the hell do you want?"

"You." The man lunged at the girl, managing to grab hold of her arm.

She now saw that he was a demon. Fear struck her eyes. Jerking away from him, she kicked the demon and ran.

The ground split, making the blue eyed blonde fall, but she didn't hit the ground.

"Rosette Christopher?" A boy with long violet hair, and crimson red eyes held her in his arms.

"How did-" Not being able to finish, Rosette was carried away into darkness with her mouth covered.

"There's no time to explain, that demon is a soul stealer. If you get near it, it'll suck your soul away and you'll die."

"A soul…stealer?"

The boy put Rosette down and turned away from, with a growl. "Stay here."

"What? Are you **insane**?" Rosette glared at him, along with taking a step past him.

"Please, just stay here, I'll take care of the demon." The boy jumped from the building they were on and landed softly on the ground below. A black aura surrounded him as black wings spread out from his back and his long portion of his hair became a bone like whip and he no longer possessed the look a young boy.

Rosette stared in amazement. She had only seen demons and read about them in books or heard them from other people who live on the streets. "A devil…." The feeling she had when she looked him in the eye before her flew off, was trust. She knew she could trust him. She couldn't explain it at all. They had just met!

Hours pasted, and the excitement was overwhelming Rosette as she waited for the devil to come back. Footsteps came from behind her. A smile of happiness filled her face, but quickly vanished when she saw him. "Sir…."

"Call me, Chrno." Blood was everywhere. Chrno's eyes locked with Rosette's. He didn't understand. He saw sadness and worry in Rosette's eyes. Nothing that was ever for him.

"Chrno…your hurt!" Rosette slowly walked over to him, with her hands trembling and her heart pounding.

"It's fine…." Chrno gritted his teeth in pain. His fangs were bared when Rosette approached. "I said I'm fine!"

"How can you say that? You're bleeding to death!" Rosette kneeled down with a face of determination and stared him strait in the eye. She pulled his gently to her, so she could get a closer look at his wounds.

Chrno was completely confused. No one ever wanted to save him, nor did he want anything to do with them. After all humans and demons would make an odd paring of friendship or lovers. In this case, innocent friendship. "Why do you insist on helping me? I am after all a devil."

"Devil or not, I can't just leave you here to die." Rosette moved closer to Chrno to look closer at what looked to be a bite mark from the demon. "There's always something good in everything."

"You believe everything you hear?" Chrno yawned in boredom and looked away from Rosette, secretly fearing her looks of disapproval.

"I don't believe **everything** I hear!" Rosette stood up and crossed her arms. "Where do you live anyways?"

"In a mansion, in another realm. I'll take you there so you can get cleaned up. Your clothes are wet and have blood on them from me."

"**Mansion?**" Rosette's eyes lit up to diamonds as she imagined gems and gold piled high to the ceiling and her possessing it. Her hysterical laugh made Chrno back away from her.

A sweat drop appeared on the side of Chrno's head as he stared at Rosette as she laughed in a hysterical frenzy. "Are…you okay?" Now he was wondering if it was safe to even be **near** her!

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"What! Wait!" Chrno tried his best to catch up to Rosette. "You don't even know where it is!"

"Sure I do! How hard is it to find a mansion!"

Rosette wondered around for hours on end searching for Chrno's mansion. "Where in the world is it?"

"You never listen…. I told you that it was in another realm. Humans can't see it unless I want them to." Chrno sighed and took Rosette's hand. "Just come on, I'll show you where is."

"Good! I'm so tired from walking around everywhere!" Rosette allowed Chrno to lead her to the mansion. His hand felt good against hers. She couldn't explain the feeling she had toward it.

They came to a dark ally filled with rats scurrying around and trash spilled everywhere.

"Why did you bring me here? This leads no where to a mansion."

"It leads to the realm my mansion is in."

"Oh." Rosette's eyes scanned the area carefully. "If it just me, or did it get extremely cold?"

"My realm is frozen. Cold. Stay close to me or you'll freeze." Chrno lead her through the portal that connected the two realms.

"Freeze?" Rosette's teeth chattered as the chilled air wrapped around her body. "C-Cold!"

Chrno picked Rosette up and transformed once again into his demonic form. They made inside the mansion with ease.

The warmth of the place was welcoming and calming. It surprised Rosette that the place seemed friendly, knowing that Chrno was a devil. Everything seemed so unfamiliar to her. She had no home, and it would be best if she just died, right?

"I'll take you home after your all cleaned up." Chrno Lead Rosette to room and opened the door. "What's wrong? Do I scare you?"

"No, it's just your lucky to have a home. I don't." Rosette walked into the room, admiring the black walls and maroon sheets and the shades on the windows.

"Your…welcome to live here is you want." Chrno hadn't known what to say. He didn't want to just leave her on the streets where another demon could kill her. He quickly reverted back to his non-demonic form and began to leave with a blush on his face. "I'll go see if one of my maids can give you some clothing."

Rosette cocked her head to the side as she watched Chrno almost trip, before turning her gaze to a silver box. It seemed to be the only thing that wasn't dark, or filled with shadow.

The door opened slowly as a woman appeared holding a neatly folded pile in her hands. Her black maids dress with maroon trimming (a lot of Black and maroon, eh?) waved around her legs as she walked. "Master Chrno as if I would give you this." The woman's cold gaze never changed, and her voice was as calm as could be. Her long red hair was pulled neatly into a loose low bun with two strands in front of her face.

"Thank you, miss." Rosette gave a small smile.

"Please address me as Pheor. If you wish to write down something that is needing to be done, spell my name as F-I-O-R."

(Pheor can also be spelled Fior…. In a lot of places it's spelled both ways, so don't tell me it's wrong! I looked it up! I always spell it Fior. Hey! Add an "E" and it'll be Fiore!)

"Dinner will be ready shortly. Master Chrno wishes for you to join him when you are ready." Fior closed the door behind her after setting the clothing down on the table stand.

Wrapped inside the black dress were two black ribbons, undergarments, and a brush. Rosette slipped the dress on and examined herself in the mirror. The dress touched the ground and the top of it bared her shoulders and neck. The sleeves were a clear silky see through black that was naturally loose around her arms. She took two small strands of hair and braided them, than pulled them back and tied to the ribbon around them.

She made her way to the door, and slowly turned the knob so it wouldn't make a single sound, then she entered the hall of black. She could hardly even see her own hand. Standing still for a moment, pondering, Rosette choose a random direction and headed in the way she chose.

_I can't see anything! How am I supposed to find Chrno when I can't even see my own hand…_

"Lost?"

Rosette jumped ten feet into the air. She turned swiftly around to face whoever had scared the living daylights out of her. Chrno was standing there with a look of pure amusement on his face. "Don't do that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Chrno gave a small smile and held out his hand. "Allow me to lead you in the right direction."

Rosette nodded and took his hand. "It's so dark…. How can you stand it?"

"Dunno, I should have had Fior wait for you, and to show you where to go."

"It's fine. Just a little…" Rosette pondered for a while to fit what she was trying to say.

Chrno gave a chuckled. "Don't strain yourself."

Rosette snapped back to reality. A small blush spread across her face as she looked away from Chrno. "Sorry."

"You look good in that dress. It fits you perfectly." Chrno glanced away, glad that the hall was dark enough to hide his blush.

They made it to the dinning area after ten minutes. The bright light blinded Rosette as she entered the room cautiously. The crystals on the Chandelier glittered and danced, spreading light particles throughout the room. Rosette's eyes widened as she stared in awe at the tons of food on the table.

"Help yourself, I don't mind." Chrno smiled and began to look around to see what he wanted, while Rosette was chowing down food like there was no tomorrow.

Full and content, Rosette sat in the living room gulping down a glass of whine Chrno had given her.

Chrno blinked after he took his first sip of the whine. "You can always have more…"

"Sorry, but I haven't had anything for three days now!" Rosette drank a huge sip of her second glass.

"I see. Like I said before, you can live here if you want." Chrno's face became fove shades of red in one second flat.

"I have a question…."

"Yeah?"

"Back in the street, when you saved me, you knew my name. How?"

"I heard the demon call you that. I'm sorry if I was being rude."

"I was just wondering."

A sudden breeze surrounded Rosette's body, squeezing her until she couldn't breath. "Chr-no."

Screaming and gripping his head in pain, Chrno stumbled back, confused, yet very alert.

"Master Chrno!" Fior came running down the hallway in a calm panic. (Is it even possible to be in a calm panic?)

Rosette's breathing became even more shallow as she reached out her hand to get Fior's attention.

"Rosette!" Fior took Rosette's hand, pulling her away from the wall she had been pinned down and almost suffocated. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but what about Chrno?"

Fior was at his side now comforting him the best she could. "Master Chrno, are you alright?"

"I'm fine now." Chrno stood up shaking his head. "Show Rosette back to her room."

"Yes, sir." Fior placed a hand on Rosette's shoulder. "Come."

"What about-"

"Master Chrno will be fine."

Rosette watched as Chrno enter his room. It was just a few rooms away from hers!

"I will come for you in the morning, when breakfast is ready." Fior bowed than disappeared into the dark realm of darkness.

Instead of fully closing the door, Rosette slipped away and dashed to Chrno's room and knocked on the door lightly. No reply. She turned the knob and opened the door slowly peering in. "Chrno…it's me Rosette."

No answer.

"Chrno?" Rosette opened the door fully and stepped into the room. "Chrno?" Fear overflowed the blonde as she saw shapes in the shadows that seemed to jumped out at her, but no sign of Chrno…. She had seen his go into his room, right? So did Fior, right?

"What are you doing in my room?" Chrno appeared from the blackness in front of Rosette. His eyes narrowed into a cold gaze.

"I just came to see if you were…alright…. I'm sorry, I'll go." Rosette turned to leave, but was pulled back into a strong embrace. "Chrno…."

The devil pulled her closer, licking her neck lightly. He walked in front of her and stared deeply into her eyes to see confusion and a bit of fear coming to the serface of her eyes. He could clearly see her emotions in her eyes.

"Chrno, what are you doing? This isn't like you…I don't think…" Rosette took a step back away from him. It felt like his blood-red garnet eyes were penetrating her body, making her feel relaxed. "Chrno, why are you making me feel like this? I feel so warm inside…so calm…"

"Rosette, I know we just met, but I have a confession of make…" Chrno sadly moved away from Rosette so she couldn't reach him. "I saw you a month ago, and I found you interesting. You weren't like all the others. You tried to make other peoples lives better, before you treated yourself…. I knew that I had fallen for you the minute I began to feel warm when I saw you."

Rosette's cheeks became a bright pink as she walked to Chrno and embraced him. Tears flooding down her face. _I can't understand why I'm crying. The way Chrno said that, it made me feel as if nothing could harm me…as if I were all his and he was all mine…_

"Rosette, why are you crying?" Chrno went into a daze as he stared down at the angel that embraced him.

The moonlight shown brightly through the window making the room fill with silver beauty.

Rosette's blue eyes glimmered with tears, and her pale lips a soft, soft pink. "I can't explain how I feel…. I'm not very good at expressing my feelings."

Chrno stroked her hair and held her tight, but gentle at the same time. He hadn't noticed Rosette's shaking. He was to busy trying to find himself…to understand how this had happened.

"Chrno?" Rosette pulled back a little. "Is love at first sight possible?"

Chrno stared at her. "It really depends on the person your beliefs."

"I see, but do **you** think it's possible?"

"I didn't…until I met **you**. It's hard to describe." Chrno gave a shy smile before Letting Rosette go. "You should go back to your room."

"I will, after you answer me this. Why were you in pain in the hall? What was happening?"

Chrno became uneasy as he swiftly moved to the window, ignoring Rosette's question.

Rosette narrowed her eyes. "If you cared at all for me, then you would trust me enough to tell me. Give me something. I'm worried about you, Chrno."

"Rosette, my past…isn't something for you to hear. It's one of the things I fear most…."

"Than let me help you over come your fear." Rosette embraced Chrno from behind. "I want to be there for you…to help you…to **love** you."

"Rosette…." Chrno twisted so that he was facing her. He pulled her close to him as he winced in pain of the memories flooding his mind.

_**Passion. Grace. Emotion.**_

_**Darkness. Misery. Pain.**_

_**All can be lost with a simple movement, and turned into something unbearable. As you can see, so many things in this world can be lost, but also can be found if you truly believe in the ones you love, and yourself.**_

Please Read & Review! This is my second ChrnoCrusade Story ever, and I hope you like it. In the summary, it said that Rosette is determined to uncover a dreadful past for Chrno, well I don't want people to get the idea of Chrno's past being uncovered in **this** chapter! 

I can't just give it away all at once you know!  Anyway, the next chapter will be up in four days, so please check back than, okay?

If people want some Lemon in this fic, please tell me, and majority wins.

Mia Orisaki


	2. Love Hurts

**Darkness**

**Chrno Crusade**

**Rated R: **Blood shed, sexual content (Later chapters, I'm doin' the Lemon! So be patient, or you won't get it!) A bit of Lime.

**Summary: **Rosette and Chrno have formed a bond, but the fact still remains that Chrno's past remains hidden in shadow and darkness. Afraid of her reaction, Chrno begins to doubt the future he wants with Rosette. An enemy of Chrno's takes Rosette hostage and gives him a decision to reveal his past, or to kill Rosette to keep his secret hidden forever.

**Note: **Italics means thoughts. I am SO sorry for not updating in four days…. I ended up with the flu and I'm still sick, but I'm managing to write this chapter. You guys are in luck! Because I feel sick and dark, my writings reflect what I feel, so you can ALWAYS tell what I was feeling when I wrote this. Unless it's a lime or a Lemon. My mood has nothing to do with that. Anyways, I hope you like, Limey and a bit dark.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chrno Crusade, although I wish I did. You can't sue me, for I have no money.

**Chapter Two: **_Love Hurts_

_**A secret that floods his head turns sweet dreams into nightmares. The impossible just became the possible as a love blooms full, but a vengeful demon remains hidden within the mind of this devil…leading to disaster and heart-broken dreams of the future…**_

_**The pain corrupted his mind over and over again…. The pleasant dreams he once had, were nothing but memories of a rigid and painful past. The emotions swept through him like a lost hurricane through the gates of Hell. **_

_**A love so beautiful, so graceful, so full of dark secrets that not even a black rose with its petals black at blood could explain the passing sight of such a indescribable sensation of a emotionless heart….**_

Chrno's eyes held the misery of a secret as he stared out into the frozen hell outside. The pleading cries of the night came closer with each moment he spent with Rosette. The agony he went through flooded his heart once more. He couldn't understand how he had fallen for Rosette.

Wasn't **she** like **them**?

Rosette yawned and sat up in the black bed as she sleepily looked around the room. The silver box caught her attention immediately, giving her a fear of it. As if something was hidden inside and to never be discovered again….

_**Rosette's POV**_

I slowly made my way to the box with my hands trembling and my heart pounding. The small voice inside my head screaming, as I grew closer to the object. I knew I had to open it. My body shook from a cold feeling from one touch of the box had invoked.

I closed my eyes then opened them again to still see the box. I placed my hands on the sides of it and closed my eyes tightly and lifted the lid. I was still for a moment before peeking. A pendant….

I couldn't believe the beauty of the pendant at first but I began to wonder why it was in my room. Had Chrno put it there? No…but there was still a chance, right?

How could **I** be trusted with this? I thought as I took a step back from it.

_**Rosette's POV End**_

"I see you've finally opened it." Chrno was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He was in his full demonic form, and his cold stared pierced through Rosette's heart in an instant.

_Chrno…why are you so cold to me now? What did I do…_ Rosette lowered her head to avoid his eyes, but she couldn't help it. Looking at him was confusing, but not looking at him was heart-breaking. Rosette gripped her chest as if she were having a heart attack. "Chrno…."

"What's wrong?" Chrno's frozen aura vanished and he rushed to his love in worry and sorrow. He had hoped he didn't cause this, but he already knew he did. "I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to…be like that…."

"It's not your fault, Chrno!" Rosette took Chrno's face and drew it closer to hers.

_**Chrno's POV**_

Her soft bittersweet lips brushed against mine, eager to fully take me in her arousal she had gained just now. It wasn't that kind of arousal, it was full of apology and wanting. I didn't know how to react, so I placed my lips on hers, and kissed her deep, showing her that it was me who needed to apologize and not her.

_Rosette!_ I cried out when we broke apart. I could feel her hands move across my chest and around my neck, then down my arms. I gasped in surprise when I felt her nip at my neck in a innocent way.

I pulled her closer, placing my lips against her chest, lightly making a trial of warm kisses. Hearing her moan made me crazy, for her. I wanted to take her for my own, and have her take me for her own…. I wanted our hearts to combine the very moment our lips met.

_**Chrno's POV End**_

_**Rosette's POV**_

I ran my fingers through his soft luscious violet hair as his hands explored my body. My sadness melting away from my heart, leaving it all for Chrno. Nothing else mattered to me anymore, all but him.

_Chrno, I'm yours, aren't I? _

I smiled when he nuzzled my neck lovingly for my answer. He was mine and I was his. I felt him take my hand in his and lead me to the bed. There, we laid together in a peaceful aura that surrounded us.

I placed my head on his shoulder and soon fell asleep from the touch of his hand moving up and down my arm. I snuggled closer into his embrace before closing my eyes completely until morning came.

_**Rosette's POV End**_

"Rosette, wake up." Chrno smiled to himself as he stared down at his angel. "Wake up."

Opening her eyes a bit, Rosette peered up at Chrno and greeted him with a morning kiss. "Morning."

Chrno sat up and yawned, before standing up and walking to the door. "Fior will come get you when breakfast is ready. I'm going to get ready, you should do the same." Chrno smiled at her before leaving the room.

As he walked down the hall the warm feeling he had with Rosette disappeared. _How can I tell her! If I do, then she'll hate me. There's still a chance that she'll accept me. She did when she found out I was a devil, so maybe she'll stay with me._

Chrno shook the dilemma off for now and walked into his room.

Rosette looked the closet like place where gorgeous dresses hung neatly. She smiled as she choose a royal blue one down. The sleeves were long, and it bared her shoulders, much like the first one did. Its velvet touch made Rosette feel like a queen.

The knock came indicating that Fior had arrived to show Rosette to the dinning area.

"Coming." Rosette hurried to the door and opened it. Her hair brushed, hair pulled back in long black ribbons and the pendant around her neck. The beautiful pure silver heart with black wings hung from a black velvet collar.

"Master Chrno is waiting for you at this time. Please follow me." Fior's normal tone rung in Rosette's ears like a bell.

"How long has Chrno been waiting for me?"

"A few minutes."

"Good, I didn't want to take to long." Rosette smiled as she walked on.

Chrno paced back and forth waiting for Rosette to come. He was nervous about telling her his dark past he had kept hidden for so many years. Her reaction was his fear at the moment. He didn't want to disappoint her. Not after they had finally found love in each other.

"Hi, Chrno!" Rosette waved at Chrno as she ran to him with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello, Rosette." Chrno looked away from the girl he loved. "Rosette…I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Rosette curiously looked at her devil with an amused expression.

Gripping his head, Chrno screamed in pain from the memories that flooded his mind again and again. "I can't….do it! Damn it!" He ran off leaving Fior and Rosette worried and confused.

"I will check upon Master Chrno." Fior walked down the hall until she came to the dark wooden door. She knocked lightly before entering the room. "Master Chrno, what is the matter?"

"Nothing…. I'm fine, now. Really I am." Chrno was sitting on his bed. He looked so very tired from the memories that he had faced in those few short minutes.

"You should get some rest. I will wake you later so you may eat. You must keep your strength up."

"Go take care of Rosette for me, alright?"

"Yes, Master Chrno." Without emotion in her voice, Fior turned and left making her way back to the dinning area where Rosette was. Only, Rosette wasn't there…. "Miss Rosette?"

Chrno glanced around his dark room wondering what he was going to do. The pain flooding through his mind grew intense, even for him to handle now.

_**Chrno's Mind**_

_**The sweet misery of pain and suffering bringing back precious thoughts of innocence.**_

_**The blank stare written upon your face tells me that I care, but you do not. **_

_**The lost passion I had for you is beginning to fade, with agony right beside it.**_

_**I fear to lose you, but I know this was to good to be true to last.**_

_**Our love for one another was full as blood, but now the flame has flickered out and its time to say "Goodbye."**_

_**Chrno's Mind End**_

_How could I have let myself be taken in by Rosette's kindness? I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with her, but something about her made me feel different. She made me forget my past for an instant until she asked about it with her eyes. _

Chrno shook his head of the negative thought. He had to tell Rosette sooner or later. _I suppose I should say goodbye to the future I had in mind._

He had wanted a relationship with Rosette, to start a family and rid himself of his past and to love peacefully. Although he was a devil, Chrno could tell that Rosette wanted him for him. Nothing else.

There **was** still a chance that Rosette would still accept him if he told her his past…. But the doubts still came.

Screaming in pain and rage, Rosette hoped that someone, anyone, would come to her aid. She was taken from the mansion, from Chrno, and placed in a dark dungeon like place. Tears threatened to show themselves, but Rosette held on strongly. She wasn't about to let these **demons** get the better of her. Not now, not **ever**!

_**Rosette's Mind**_

_**Shackles clicked against the stone walls as she struggled to escape the grasp of the enemy. **_

_**It was to no use to insult them, for they beat her. Blood spilling from her flesh. Blood dripping from her mouth.**_

_**Her passion, her fire, her desire to be free again. It burned brightly then ever before, but the agony of the whips they used against her took a bit of her life with each use.**_

_**She wanted Chrno, and she wanted him now. He would come for her, she knew it. She felt it.**_

_**Rosette's Mind End**_

Rosette glared up at the demon that smirked at her wickedly. She refused to talk or eat, or to even look them strait in the eye.

"Your quite the fighter. I'm surprised to managed to do some damage to my shin when I first touched you." The demon grew closer to Rosette as if he were about to kiss her.

Narrowing her eyes, Rosette spit at him. Mixed with Saliva and blood, it hit him in the eye. "Bastard…."

"Language, language." The demon chimed as he whipped the spit and blood off of him. He was amused by her stubborn streak and he liked it. It aroused him…. In a very bad way of course….

Rosette thought back to when the demon first took her here. She had sworn she saw Fior coming into the room when she was still there. What had happened?

_**Flash Back**_

Rosette stared out the window wondering if Chrno would ever tell her what was wrong. The sound of shattered glass ringed in her ear as she whirled around the come face-to-face with a demon. "Who-"

The demon quickly covered her mouth and chanted something while slowly taking Rosette to the window. "My, my your lovely. No wonder Chrno took you in, doll."

Rosette narrowed her eyes dangerously. No one, and I mean **no one** called her a doll unless she wanted them to! Biting him, she was released and with her heels on, she nailed him in the shin. Mumbling to herself about needing to learn how to fight in long dresses she ran. She was hopping to nail him where it counted, but the longer the dress, the harder it was….

"Come back here!" The demon lunged out at her , grabbing her waist and pulling her to him.

Foot steps were heard in the hallway as the figure of Fior appeared.

"Fio-" Rosette was dragged out through an open window before she could yell for help. That was the last thing she could remember before being blindfolded.

_**End Flash Back**_

Fior walked around the empty room calling for Rosette, but no sign of her anywhere. As she walked past a window she stopped and turned toward it. It was open. "Rosette?" She peered outside of the open window and saw a scrap of black cloth. Fior's eyes widened in horror as she knew what this meant.

"Master Chrno! Master Chrno, come quickly! Miss Rosette has been kidnapped!"

"What!" Chrno jerked the door open and let Fior come inside. "What do you mean she was kidnapped?"

Fior held out the black cloth and narrowed her eyes. "They've found you, Master Chrno. You must leave here at once, before you get hurt or even killed."

"No."

"What?" Fior was taken back. Shocked at Chrno's defiance. "Master…Chrno?"

"I'm not leaving here until I get Rosette back."

"Rosette means more to you then your own life? You've never cared for humans, so why now? What is different about Miss Rosette?"

Fior lowered her head and smiled to herself. It had been awhile since she last smiled for someone else. _I see that your heart is becoming more powerful then your dark past, Master Chrno._

"Come on, I know where they've taken her." Chrno began rushing down the hall with Fior following shortly behind.

"Master Chrno, we need a plan first! You can't just charge in there like that, you'll die for sure!" Fior lifted her dress up a little bit so she could run better. "If you die, then Rosette will die, too!"

"We don't have time to plan things out right now, Fior. We have to act fast."

"And I'll die if something were to happen to Rosette. I love her and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her."

Rosette opened her eyes to the sound of bells ringing in her ears. Where **was** she. _They moved me? I'm inside a clock tower, or so it seems._ Rosette was no longer in shackles and light danced around inside the room instead of darkness. The scent of rain filled her nose as she glanced outside into the rainy sky.

The sun was out, and thunder roared and lightning flashed. Rain poured down in a rage. It seemed like a fantasy…. As if none of this were real. She pinched herself to make sure. It was real. It wasn't often you see the sun out on a rainy day, but somehow this seemed so supernatural to Rosette.

"Ah, your awake. Goody." The demon from before appeared with a smirk.

"What do you **want** with me!" Rosette nailed daggers to him with her glare.

"Your simply bait to lure Chrno here."

"What? **_Why_**!"

"Well, Doll, Chrno must decide what's more important to him. You or keeping his past safe. In order for you to live, Chrno has to tell his past to all the demon world. If he wants to keep his past a secret, he has to **kill you**." The demon went into a fit of hysterical laughing, while Rosette stared in horror.

"No…. **_I WON'T LET YOU HURT CHRNO!_**" Rosette lunged at the demon making them both fall to the ground.

The demons claws wrapped around Rosette's neck and began to tighten there grip. "Foolish girl."

"Let her go!" Fior and Chrno stood in the doorway of the room. Fior holding a large gun at he demon and Chrno in his full demon form with his claws bared.

"Let her go you bastard!" Chrno swiped his claws against the demon making blood run to the surface of the wound.

"You'll pay for that Chrno." The demon threw Rosette against the wall making pain shoot through her body.

"Miss Rosette!" Fior ran to Rosette's side and did all that she could to ease the girls pain. "Master Chrno will be fine…" Fior turned to look at the two devils fighting. _I hope._

"You haven't changed bit, Manjin." Chrno narrowed his eyes as he jabbed his hand through Manjin. "This is for hurting Rosette!" He yanked the heart of he demon out and held it in his hands. Blood dripped to the floor, before he squeezed the heart in his bare hands and then dropping it.

"Heh, heh, heh. You think you've defeated me, eh, Chrno?"

"What? How could you be-" Chrno stared in horror as Manjin stood up unharmed.

"Fool." Manjin disappeared and reappeared lding both Fior and Rosette by the neck.

"Let them go!"

"If you want them to live, you must tell the demon world, your **dark and deadly past.** If you want it to stay a secret. Kill them."

Chrno's eyes went wide. "I refuse to tell my past, or let you kill them! If your going to kill someone, kill me!" Chrno held his arms out to the sides and waited for the deadly blow.

"I'm not going to kill you. You have to make a decision."

Chrno shook with anger and frustration. He lowered his head and his eyes were covered in shadow as he made the decision. "I choose to…tell my past."

"Yes! Tell your own kind just why you betrayed us! Tell us your reason, Chrno! They have a right to know."

"I'll only tell you if you release them first. I'll be to nervous knowing there life is in danger."

"Fine." Manjin threw Rosette to Chrno took a good look at Fior and threw her to.

"Watch it!" Rosette hissed at him.

"My past was…full of darkness…. There I said it." Chrno smirked as he dodged an attack from Manjin. "You think I'll fall that easily!"

"Maybe this'll motivate you." Manjin fired a huge round of sharp black crystal fragments toward Rosette and Fior….

"**_ROSETTE! FIOR!" _**Chrno flew as fast as he could. He barely managed to jump in front of them as the sharp fragments pierced his body. Blood flew everywhere as the shocking pain corrupted Chrno's body.

The crystals shot into his neck, legs, stomach, arms, and hands. He stumbled backward then limply fell from the roof of the clock tower…. Falling…. Falling…. Falling….

Tears flooded Rosette's eyes as she raced to the edge of the clock tower with Fior holding her back from jumping. **_"CHRNO! NO! CHRNO COME BACK TO ME!"_**

You guys are gonna HATE me for ending the chapter here! Sorry, but I gotta keep it interesting ya know? Hehehe Anyway, I hope you liked it! I PROMISE I'll update in exactly four days! Or sooner! Cause' I'm no longer sick! Well I am, but I can do things now so YEAH!

Miwa-Chan or Mia Orisaki


	3. Sorry! So very sorry!

**Announcement**

I am sorry that I have to break this news to you all, but I won't be able to update my stories for a while for I have so much things I have to do. Normally I can update my stories often on other sites and all, but since its quite near to the end of the year, my teachers are giving out twice as much homework and I'm going to soooooo many meetings to get into a different high school, then I have to go to work! Whaa! And yes I have a job! Just because I'm in 8th grade right now doesn't mean I can't still have a job ya know….

Anyway, do NOT review on this announcement for when I come back, it will be taken off okay?

Chikage Miwa Orisaki (Mia Orisaki)


End file.
